Feel The Love
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: [Kumpulan Drabble] "Sasuke-kun.."/"Hn?" Pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa?" Katanya jutek. Menurutnya, gadis ini terlalu cerewet. Kapan latihannya jika terus ngobrol. Tapi ia tetap menunggu gadis itu kembali membuka suaranya,"/Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu!"/JEDUAAAKKK!/SasuSaku/Fluff/dedication for kak Cha KristaFer/Au/R&R
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Feel The Love"**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

Special for kak ' **Cha KristaFer'**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari itu seperti biasa, Sakura.. _ahh_ , lebih lengkapnya Haruno Sakura tengah latihan badminton bersama sahabat sekaligus teman masa kecilnya ...

" _Hei_ , yang benar dong!" Teriak si pemuda dengan suara yang beratnya. _Emosi_. Sudah biasa, dia memang tidak sabaran. Pemuda itu menggerutu, partner main bulu tangkisnya berubah aneh. Pemuda itu berjalan, kemudian tubuhnya yang tegap merunduk, jari jemarinya mengambil kok yang berada di garis yang cukup jauh dari lapangan.

Akhir-akhir ini gadis bernama Sakura itu rasa ada yang aneh dengan penglihatannya terhadap sahabatnya itu, terutama _hatinya_.. makanya permainannya kali ini sedikit buruk- _katakan saja memang buruk!_

Sakura tertawa. "Ehehhe , _gomen_.." Ia masih menikmati siswa tawanya. Cuma ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya pada pemuda bernama..

"...Sasuke- _kun_."

 _... Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Jika kali ini kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, aku pulang!" Ancamnya sadis. Wajahnya yang tampan secara bersamaan terlihat dingin membuatnya semakin memesona. _Entahlah_ , Sakura rasa otaknya memang telah terkontaminasi. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Dan begitu Sasuke mengangkat raketnya, hendak memberikan Sakura serangan.. jantung gadis itu kembali tak terkendali...

"Siap," katanya memberi kode. Ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

Tapi...

"Sasuke _-kun._."

" _Hn_?" Pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa?" Katanya jutek. Menurutnya, gadis ini terlalu cerewet. Kapan latihannya jika terus ngobrol. Tapi ia tetap menunggu gadis itu kembali membuka suaranya,

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

- **SET**

\- **JEDUAAAKKK**

" _Awww_ ~ Sasuke- _kun_! itu sakit!"

"Bo-bodohhhhhhh!"

... Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang jidatnya kesakitan kena _smash_ nya.

" _Ehh_.. Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa pergi? _Ishh_ ~ aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana!" Teriak Sakura bingung. _"Huh,_ kasar sekali dia.. tapi kenapa aku suka ya?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Sasuke terus berjalan meninggalkan area lapangan...

... _Andai saja Sakura tahu_

 _... Kini wajah Sasuke, merona semerah tomat._

"Dasar cerewet," Grutunya, dan bibirnya berkedut. Ia tersenyum. Menahan perasaannya. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Kak Ichaaaaaaaa, akhirnya fic nya jadi publish ehehehe XD gimana gimana cerita ini kak? Maaf ya kalo kurang feelnya dan kesannya aneh .. gomen T.T untuk yang satunya akan di publish 3 minggu setelah ini ya kak. Berharap kakak sukaa ( ^^ ) pelukk({})


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 _ **"**_ _ **Feel The Love**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto dan tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita. Fanfiction dengan judul " _ **Feel The Love**_ _ **"**_ hanyalah sebuah kisah fiktif belaka.

 _ **Story ©**_ Hyuugadevit-Cherry.

[Uchiha Sasuke **&** Uchiha Sakura]

.

.

.

Satu dua detik, Sakura masih memikirkan bagaimana cara menaklukan hati Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin. Waktu itu ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Sasuke malah memberikan pukulan lewat kok yang di _smash_ nya. _Sialnya_ , Sakura tidak mengerti apakah perlakuan Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah sebuah tanda penolakan ataukah yang lain? Karena selama keduanya berteman, Sakura rasa ... Sasuke itu aneh. Sebentar-sebentar baik, sebentar-sebentar marah─

─ _Ah_ , kita ambil saja contoh ketika dirinya baru saja bergabung dengan organisasi bulu tangkis ini. Sasuke memberikan arahan keras padanya hingga membuat Haruno Sakura hampir saja membencinya. _Ya hampir saja_ , karena tepat ketika ia menangis karena sikap pemuda itu, dengan mengesapingkan berbagai image yang terlihat pada biasanya ... Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf, bahkan memberikannya pelukan yang menenangkan. Kemudian mereka berteman baik bahkan bersahabat hingga saat ini.

Senyum simpul terbit di wajahnya yang imut.

Ingatan akan masa lalu itu sungguh menggelitik hati. Jika dipikir-pikir mereka kini berada ditingkat akhir dan kemungkinan besar adalah keduanya berpisah karena dunia kerja yang akan mereka geluti jelas berbeda.

"Kau tersenyum," Sakura terjengkat mendengar suara _baritone_ khas seseorang yang baru saja dipikirkannya, "dan sekarang kau cemberut," katanya lagi dengan nada menyebalkan.

Haruno Sakura mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Aku hanya khawatir, ini pertandingan persahabatan kan? Tapi aku takut kau kalah!" Mendengar kekhawatiran sahabat perempuannya itu membuat Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ini girilanku," ia memberitahu, wajahnya yang memang selalu terlihat serius itu bertambah-tambah serius, "dengar Haruno Sakura, aku ingin kau memerhatikan setiap hal yang aku lakukan diakhir permainanku."

 **.**

Dan pertandingan pun berlangsung.

Pertandingan bulu tangkis ini hanyalah pertandingan persahabatan antara adik tingkat dan kakak tingkat yang diwakilkan oleh Inuzuka Kiba dari tingkat bawah dan Uchiha Sasuke dari tingkat akhir. Permainan bulu tangkis ini cukup menegangkan, mengingat permainan dari Inuzuka Kiba yang termasuk dalam jajaran pemain andalan sekolah, begitu pula Sasuke. Peraihan poin kini sama, 18 – 18.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, kekhawatirannya kian bertambah. Terlebih ini adalah rubber set menit-menit terakhir yang mana akan menentukan siapakah pemenang di antara Inuzuka Kiba dan Uchiha Sasuke? Dan ketika tiga kali Uchiha Sasuke loncat dan memberikan _smash_ terbaik yang hampir sama diberikannya pada Sakura kali terakhir─ permainan pun berakhir dan menyatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke lah pemenangnya. Dengan Refleks Haruno Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bertepuk tangan sambil meneriakkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah yang terbaik. _Emerlad_ nya kini menangkap pemuda pemilik _onyx_ tajam itu tersenyum sangat lebar untuk yang pertama kali di hadapan umum.

Dan ketika beberapa orang dari tim jurnalis membawa _microfon_ untuk wawancara majalah kampus, Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan, "Kemenangan ini untuk gadisku yang cerewet dan cengeng."

"Siapakah dia, _senpai_?" Yamanaka Ino si Jurnalis langsung saja mulai ke mode gosipnya. Namun Uchiha Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura diikuti para jurnalis kampus dan Uchiha Sasuke mendekap Haruno Sakura yang kecil pendek itu dengan satu tangan, "Ia kekasihku, gadisku yang cerewet dan cengeng."

Lalu suara kata-kata ' _Cieeee_ ...' pun menggema di seluruh area lapangan bulu tangkis. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura masih dalam kediamannya, ' _A_ _ku mimpi kan?_ _'_

Satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya dari Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

 _'_ _Haruno Sakura, aku lebih dulu menyukaimu!_ _'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
